1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to watering systems and, more specifically, to automatic plant watering systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Watering systems for flower pots or plant boxes are normally used when watering plants cannot be performed daily or regularly or when the watering should be performed continuously rather than daily. Watering systems are especially useful in case of a long absence, for example, when nobody is present because of a business trip or holiday and no one is available to do the watering. In order to solve the problem of watering plants when no one is present, water containers within the flower pots or plant boxes have been proposed; however, their volume is limited by the size of the flower pot or plant box itself and, in most cases, the water supply is sufficient only for a limited period of time.
It is an object of the invention to keep the watering unit separate from the flower pot or plant box by providing a separate water supply which reduces the dependency of the water supply on the size of the flower pot or plant box.